tuapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Year 3000
Year 3000 is a story written by GFEZack and Unnofan6 and is the second story in the The Ultimate Attack octology. Year 3000 actually takes place in the Year 3000 making it one of the farthest in the timeline. The most farthest being Tokyo Trouble. This is Year 3000's in its original quality format, the rewrites will not affect this article. Characters Macklemore! and Ryan!: Zigzagoons who like rapping, adventures and are survivalists. H Robin: A human who is a hardcore survivalist, goverment kind of person. H Pharrell: A human who barely survived, has monster DNA in him, and acts a bit weird. HA TI: A mysterious human with barely no backstory except he just appeared "out of thin air" AH Pitbull: A pitbull dog owned by Robin. Nuff' said. K Ne-Yo: A japanese lucario. She is a bit carefree and is a party animal. K Justin: The son of Robin. Justin is like a younger version of Robin. H Katy: A psychopathic purrloin who believes in peace. K Miley: An anthro Unown who has been on many adventures before. HA Psy: A human who likes dancing. He is a daredevil. K Ylvis: A braixen who is norwegian and likes dancing. He has a disorder. H Carly: A human maid who secretly dreams of marrying Psy. K Daniel: A cyborg human who is from a faraway galaxy, wants to take over Dansverden. V Justin: A weird, dumb, freaky, weak, psychopathic human who purposely breaks hearts. V Bart: A video producer. K Rap God: Destroyer of worlds. VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV Locations Nevada (central Pangea) GDF California (central west Pangea) GDF United States of Kolnica (central west Pangea) D New France (northwest Pangea) D New Germany (northwest Pangea) D Gangnam (northeast Pangea) D Pokistan (far southeast Pangea) D Raplands (eastern continent) D Pokemon Empire (central Pangea) GDF Kanere (far southwest Pangea) D Google Empire (centraleast Pangea) D Pewds Valley (centralwest Pangea) D Artica (far north Pangea) D Mixxistan (eastern continent) D Poplands (far west continent) D Rocklands (north Pangea) D Apple Empire (centraleast Pangea) D Microsoft Empire (centraleast Pangea) D The Peak States (north Pangea) D Nintendo Empire (far northeast Pangea) D Sony Empire (far northwest Pangea) D Tropica (eastern continent) D Sega Empire (far south Pangea) D New New York (centralwest Pangea) D Monster Island (northeast Pangea) D Summary/Prologue Years past since the explosion of Earth had hit forcing several humans to go looking for another planet. Dansverden (an easy classic choice for a planet) was soon an instant hit among fans, some even deemed it to be better than Earth. Alas, somehow a Godzillasaurus fossil had hit the radiated waters of Dansverden, causing yet another attack. Unnofan6's Prologue Macklemore and Ryan, their deaths faked, now live on Dansverden. They have found many new friends. Even though all their old friends are now dead, they have new ones. Not much happens with them. GFEZack's Original Prologue Years (Or minutes) have passed since the explosion of Earth had hit. Good news for the people of earth. Godzilla is gone. The aliens could've fleed. There couldn't be any destruction for the new earth...Right? Well you are WRONG! Somehow a Godzillasaurus fossil landed in the sea of monster island and nuclear radiation from SuperGoji/SuperGodzilla had hit it. Making another SuperGoji but less burning/nuke. Chapter 1 Macklemore and Ryan were doing their ordinary life in their homeland of California until they heard of the SuperGoji. This time they believed it for sure and made sure they survived. Godzilla cells had floated up into space and crashed into a meteor and 2 crystals which made SpaceGodzilla a more bigger Godzilla with shoulder crystals.Is also coming to the new earth along with Destroyah a monster made from the oxygen destroyer which killed the first Godzilla (Directly taken from the movies). Everybody panicked, Thicke made some of them calm down. Not much happened in the rest of the world, but Monster Island was adbandoned by humans, leaving only monsters, mutants and pokemon.The Global Defense Force had finally arrived from space shuttles and decided to start building their Headquarters in Nevada. Macklemore and Ryan hosted a gift giving party. They got cool karaoke machines, Robin got a position in the Global Defense Force, Miley got a wrecking ball and Justin got a insult generating program.The Global Defense Force had finally finished building Their headquarters and is ready for buisness.They will now work on the new Mecha.Godzilla is swimming to Google empire. .Anguirus and Rodan had woke up they will also head to the Google Empire and the Aliens have sent over the new and improved Gigan and King Ghidorah. Miley gave her wrecking ball to the Global Defense Force to use it as a weapon. The whole world has split into three alliances: Global Defense Force, Communist Bloc and the Western Union."Hahahah!Earthlings we will over power you this time.Destoryah and SpaceGodzilla are now our pawns!Heck,Even out giant handed monster Orga could defeat you!"Said The X Force Nebula M Commander as he sent off Orga.Godzilla,Rodan and Anguirus and finally reached the Google Empire.The Global Defense Force on the other hand is holding a party for the first launch of Kiryu aka MechaGodzilla 3. A concrete statue of a tomato was made in a dreamy jungle. It would squirt poison water at anyone who tried to pick it up. This would succesfully defeat monsters. The "Dreamy Jungle" was actuallly part of the Nevada/California border zone.Scientests saw more Godzilasaurus bones."Sir!More Godzillasaurus bones!Let's report it to the Global Defense Force and get rid of them!"Yelled one Scientest "Yep!"Replied the other scientest as they ran to the Global Defense HeadQuarters.Godzilla/SuperGoji had finally got on land at the Google Empire and then he started destroying it.He stomped on the vehicles,Used his red nuclear beam at buildings,And had smashes buildings as well.Rodan flew over the buildings at high speeds and the instantly fell down.Anguirus' spiky back destroyed more buildings as he jumped on them. Bart was filming a Google ad, when Rodan flew straight on top of the studio, then fell on his room. Bart was killed. Meanwhile, Macklemore and Ryan were making survival plans of how to survive.The scientests eventually found the staff of the Global Defense Force and they had a conversation. Chapter 2 The whole planet was terrified. They scribbled a note that said: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdmWGwYLO04 That video was the national anthem of the nation of California. They hoped it would spread. Meanwhile, the Communist Bloc and the Western Union were having a "Cold War" in several areas on the borderline between the two.The Global Defense Force desided to have one of the Godzillasaurus bones control Kiryu but still them controlling the Mechanical parts.More nuclear radiation hit a few on the Godzillasaurus fossils summoning new Godzillas.The Global Defense Force has retrieved a Godzillasaurus fossil and are putting them inside Kiryu. Communist Bloc and Western Union started a space race to the moon of Dansverden.SpaceGodzilla and Destoryah had arrived at Dansverden and had landed on Monster Island.The Global Defense Force had put the Godzillasaurus bones inside Kiryu and decided to launch him. One member looked at the Radar and had saw SpaceGodzilla and Destoryah."Sir! Destroyah and SpaceGodzilla are attacking Monster Island. Let's Send Kiryu over there!" Said Robin. "Fine but this is gonna be a quick battle" Said the commander of the Global Defense Force as Kiryu was launched to Monster Island. The Western Union landed on the moon of Dansverden, and named it Westmoon. Miley couldn't stop being Miley.Monster Island was abandoned by pokemon.Kiryu is still flying to Monster Island as SpaceGodzilla and Destoryah is causing destruction.Destoryah shot his purple beam at the trees and they got cut off.SpaceGodzilla stomped on everything everywhere.Kiryu had finally reached Monster Island. Entire countries started having their goverments freak out, the Cold War turned into a total war as the Communist Bloc started attacking the Western Union. Macklemore and Ryan built yet another space shuttle, this one for orbiting Dansverden to check for Godzillas.The Aliens have sent over Gigan and King Ghidorah to help out Space Godzilla and Destoryah.King Ghidorah has spotted Godzilla,Rodan,And Anguirus and decided to head over to the Google Empire.Gigan heads over to Monster Island. Kiryu gets beaten up badly.He had been smashed onto the ground by destroyah scorpion tail and SpaceGodzilla summoned Crystals taking away all Power from Kiryu. Macklemore and Ryan saw the remains of the Google Empire and were afraid the world would be destroyed with only California and Nevada remaining again. Apple and Microsoft's empires started a duel, with their militaries bombing entire districts.Gigan and eventually destroyed Kiryu by flying up and grabbing him and throwing him into the ocean.Malfunctioning him.A nuclear bomb was in the ocean destroying Kiryu but reviving Godzilla.Who still remains at the ocean.King Ghidorah had shot lightning everywhere damaging Google Empire and Godzilla.Anguruis had got killed.Rodan tried to take on King Ghidorah by using his wings but nothing worked.Godzilla's dorsal fins turned red and his red nuclear beam hits King Ghidorah slicing off all 3 of his heads.Meanwhile at the Global Defense Force."Oh come on Kiryu got destroyed!"Yelled the GDF Commander."Start working on Project MechaGodzilla X.The Project has officially started. All of Just.I.Am's characters moved into California and Nevada, leaving the other countries with Goji's characters and NPC's. Goji's characters (Godzilla The Kabutops and Smash the Charizard,Trainer Smash,And Trainer Goji) Had moved into in apartment. Macklemore and Ryan rigged the ceiling so it would collapse at their house. They went to a thrift shop to buy a new ceiling. Little did they know, the rigging didn't work and it was actually a much bigger threat that collapsed the ceiling... Chapter 3 The whole planet was shocked by the news of the Godzillas, but now they were used to it and ready to fight them. Daniel landed in the Google Empire's remains, and colonized it.KingGoji,MireGoji,ShodaiGoji and TokyoGoji and MogeGoji had all rised from the ocean which was next to Monster Island and all of them decided to destroy Dansverden.KingGoji had headed to Sega Empire,MireGoji and KiryuGoji headed to Nintendo Empire,ShodaiGoji and MogeGoji headed to Apple Empire. The three alliances decided to make a temporary truce and all become the Global Defense Force. Macklemore and Ryan found out the rigging didn't work, and Daniel was the one who secretly broke the ceiling.MogeGoji and ShodaiGoji both destroyed Apple Empire.Shodai stomped on buildings and vehicles.MogeGoji had blasted the buildings and everything around him.This would be the same pattern for every Godzilla when destroying places.Gigan,SpaceGodzilla,Destroyah all head back to the trapped base of the Black hole planet 2 aliens to free them.King Ghidorah was taken back to the Nebula M base. The whole planet was terrified except Robin, who ordered that the Godzillas, mutants and aliens be killed. Every one of them, even the nice ones.The rest of the Godzilla's did the same exact pattern for every empires.Stomp,Roar and use the nuclear beam.The Global Defense Force had finally finished MechaGodzilla X which is Kiryu and MechaGodzilla 2 but with more weapons."The Godzilla's seem like the only threat.Attack them".Said the Commander as MechaGodzilla X had launched to Apple Empire. Macklemore and Ryan planned their survival. Robin banned the word "silly" and forced everyone to use "funny" instead. The Pokemon Empire decided to delete all Gen 3 pokemon to save room for their military.All of the Godzilla's shot their beams at the Empires that they are in destroying it completley.Gigan,SpaceGodzilla,And Destoryah had freed the Black hole planet 2 aliens as the monsters and the aliens go back to the nebula m base. All of the characters made by Just.I.Am decided to party in California and Nevada. They all did Gangnam Style. Godzilla the Kabutops and Smash the charizard and their 2 trainers hoped to be invited to the party but instead decided to stay home,watch tv and eat Pizza.Gigan,SpaceGodzilla and Destoryah finally returned back to earth in Nintendo Empire where MechaGodzilla X and launched and flew off to.And where MireGoji and TokyoGoji was causing destruction.TokyoGoji and MireGoji decided to head to Apple Empire to meet up with MogeGoji and ShodaiGoji and those 4 Godzillas would head to Sega Empire to meet up with KingGoji who hand also destroyed Sega Empire doing the same routine the 4 other Godzillas did.MechaGodzilla X used the nuclear fusion cannon on Gigan and he completley obliterated him.SpaceGodzilla used his crystals again and then MechaGodzilla X lost 18% of energy.Destoryah used his beam and smashes him with the scorpion claw.MechaGodzilla X used his fusion cannon on both SpaceGodzilla and Destoryah and both of them got destroyed.The crystals had took all the power from MechaGodzilla X.So maybe it was A win win for The Global Defense Force. Chapter 4 An explosion shook the whole Artic Circle and it killed some of Just.I.Am's characters. Ryan and Macklemore finally built the ultimate bunker in California.The GDF sent off 2 big jets to carry MechaGodzilla X back to the GDF base. Daniel nuked the Raplands, the Western Union merged with the Global Defense Force so the Global Defense Force was the only alliance in the world, and all the countries were in it.The Global Defense force decided to make small nuclear bombs in order to defeat Godzilla or destroy an area that is no longer needed. Robin detected that Godzilla was heading for Gangnam, so he tried nuking it. Instead, Godzilla was actually in another area and it just destroyed the country of Gangnam.A second nuclear bomb was headed toward Gangnam as well and the bomb had it destroying it twice."Nukes can't destroy Godzilla.We use Mechs instead"Said a person at the GDF.The Godzilla's had met up and decided to fusion.MogeGoji,ShodaiGoji,And KingGoji fusioned to make DaiKaijuGoji and MireGoji and TokyoGoji decided to fusion to make KaijuGoji. Daniel and Justin captured Miley, and made her a human. She was then brainwashed with human-only brainwashing chemicals and made evil. Macklemore and Ryan freaked out and decided to force all of the Heroes of Just.I.Am's characters into the bunker. Pharrell was left out because he was acting weird lately.SuperGoji was still using his beam at every building he sees.He caught up with DaiKaijuGoji and KaijuGoji and decided to fusion all together making UltimateGoji. The world went BOOM BOOM BOOM thanks to Daniel, Justin and Miley. Entire regions of countries exploded and only five countries were not considered destroyed.UltimateGoji roared really loud to the point where everyone heard it.He stomped on buildings and shot a Black beam.Which was the strongest since it destroyed everything next to it. Chapter 5 The "New" countries both exploded. The "Rap God" decided to release his wrath on everyone for colonizing his planet.The Aliens have improved King Ghidorah and made him into Keizer Ghidorah with a darker yellow color scheme and 4 legs and more powerful lightning."Alright Keizer Ghidorah and Orga!Go to Dansverdan and destroy it along with everybody else!"Yelled the new Nebula M commander The Rap God made the Pokemon Empire crack open, and the whole planet cracked in half. California and Nevada flew onto the Westmoon (moon of Dansverden) and watched the whole planet ignited and the words "RAP GOD" be blazed in fire on it. The whole planet exploded as the remains loosely looked like a monster, and the remains became asteroids. California and Nevada headed for a new planet. Trivia * This story is longer than Godzilla's Attack 2, while GA2 had only three chapters, this one had 5. * This is the only book in the series with the title not having "The Ultimate Attack" in it. Though, it is sometimes called TUA 2. * In the Piratepad for Year 3000, it was shown that there were a number of titles for the TUA series. The first was All Out Attack, the second was Ultimate Adventure, and the creators then finally went with The Ultimate Attack, combining elements of the first and second titles. Category:Stories Category:GFEZack Category:Unnofan6 Category:The Ultimate Attack Category:Stories involving Godzilla